Users of electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, may desire to listen to audio sounds originating from their electronic devices. Speakers of many electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, are not suitable for generating high volume sounds. The speakers of such devices are configured primarily for allowing a person to hear the sounds emanating from the speakers only when the person is in close proximity to the device. Thus, the volume from such an electronic device may not be sufficient to enable a user to hear or enjoy listening to sounds originating from the speakers, particularly when the user is located at a distance from the electronic device. In addition, at higher volumes, some electronic devices do not produce high quality sounds. However, users of such electronic devices may desire to listen to music or other sounds emanating from the electronic device from a distance while they are not in close proximity to the electronic device.